Mejores Amigos
by maestro jedi
Summary: ser la mejor amiga no siempre es tarea fácil.


Troto los últimos pasos hasta llegar a la casa de su " **amigo** " entrando en ella, con su copia de las llaves, sonrió un segundo ante ese hecho, al final los señores Díaz, habían claudicado ante el hecho de que siempre terminaba con las llaves de su hijo, así que para evitar problemas en un futuro, le entregaron su propio juego.

— — Hola Janna — repuso la señora Díaz, mientras terminaba de limpiar la sala — si buscas a Marco está en su habitación — la adolecente saludo rápidamente mientras subía al segundo piso dejando su mochila en el recibidor.

Se paró unos minutos frente a la puerta, pensando en que decir, mordiéndose el labio, intentando recordar que debía moderar su personalidad sarcástica, suspiro pesadamente mientras abría la puerta.

Era obvio que su " **amigo** " estaba mal, sus trofeos tirados en el piso, sus libros regados sobre su estantería, su colección de gundams se había llevado la peor parte, esperaba que ninguno estuviera roto, porque si no, negó levemente — ¿Marco? — pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de ella, sin necesidad de prender la luz, gracias en parte que se lograba filtrar un poco atreves de un pequeño hueco entre las cortinas.

— — ¿Marco? — volvió a preguntar acercándose lentamente hasta la cama.

Había visto a su amigo en algunos de sus peores momentos, cuando perdiera la final estatal de karate, el día que murió su perro, y el adiós a SB, negó sutilmente, no pensaba pasar por algo parecido, se recostó a su lado, sintiendo a su " **amigo"** envolverse más en su cobija — ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto.

A un que no era necesario pregunta, todos en la escuela en estos momentos, sabían del incidente, la fallida confesión de Marco Díaz a Jackie Lynn Thomas, y el bochorno que le siguió, dejo salir un poco de aire atreves de sus dientes, sintiéndose tan torpe en esos momentos.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil empatizar con su " **amigo** "? Se llevó una mano hacia su rostro — ¿tenías que confesarte? — Pregunto torpemente — sabes que ella tiene novio — recrimino — además que nunca se fijó en ti — incluso para alguien como ella, ese había sido un comentario bastante frio — tenía que hacerlo — replico una voz masculina — ella no merece una relación de mierda — la voz del " **amigo"** se notaba rasposa, posiblemente por llorar las últimas horas — ¿Por qué las chicas lindas se fijan en la mierda? — cuestiono el chico girándose al ver el techo.

Janna cerro sus ojos, no esperaba en realidad una pregunta de ese estilo, ella no era precisamente la más indicada de responder esa respuesta en realidad — no se — respondió finalmente — en realidad no lo sé —.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación de nueva cuenta, Janna voltio a ver a al chico, sonrojándose levemente ante el hecho de que él también la estuviera viendo a ella, giro su cabeza rápidamente, sintiéndose una tonta — ¿Cuándo piensas arreglar el agujero? — cuestiono intentando desviar la atención de ese incomodo momento.

El agujero en el techo de la habitación de su " **amigo"** , el agujero que el chico había hecho con el rifle de aire comprimido que su abuelo le regalara hace dos navidad, el increíble rifle con el que rompieron tres ventanas de la casa de la señora Mac Douglas " _por error_ " el mismo que la madre de su " **amigo"** vendió al momento en Ebay pagando las ventanas rotas con el dinero de la venta.

— — Mañana — replico el chico secamente, arrancándole una ligera risita a su amiga, " _mañana_ " la respuesta de los Díaz a cualquier pregunta referente a una tarea urgente de realizar.

El silencio que siguió a esa respuesta, era distinto al que reinaba en la habitación a su llegada — ¿soy un tonto verdad? — pregunto el chico nervioso.

La chica sonrió — eres un bobo — respondió juguetonamente — pero la verdad si fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez — Janna se levantó ligeramente de la cama — será mejor que bajes a comer — repuso mientras se paraba completamente — tu madre está preocupada por ti — empezó acomodar los trofeos de su " **amigo** " en orden — creo que tienes razón — exclamo el chico levantándose de golpe — tengo algo de hambre — admitió segundos después, mientras se dirigía a su armario, y se quitaba su playera, dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda y la cicatriz, la chica sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, ante la vista — ejem — carraspeo la adolecente — Janna — replico el chico nervioso — ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte callada? — Pregunto sonrojado — pensé que recordabas que seguía aquí — reclamo nerviosa la chica — estaré abajo con tu mama — dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada en el acto.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, teniendo todavía un ligero mariposeo en su estómago — ¿todo está bien? — pregunto la madre de su " **amigo** ", mientras entraba al comedor — si — respondió la chica sentándose en la barra — todo bien dentro de lo que cabe — continuo, mientras se servía un poco de limonada.

Janna nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero admiraba a la señora Díaz, quizás fuera solamente una ama de casa, y no saliera a trabajar como su madre, pero era bastante perspicaz con su entorno siendo el alma de su comunidad, en cualquier evento de beneficencia o caridad, ella estaba presente, motivando y alentando a la gente a apoyar, tenía el don de hacer a la gente sentirse especiales ayudando a otras personas.

Cuando era chica admiraba a su madre, la gran jefa, la mujer empoderada, la madre trabajadora, que podía con el trabajo y cuidarla al mismo tiempo, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no todo era como ella imaginaba, ahora viendo hacia el pasado, su madre la dejaba con niñeras la mayoría del tiempo, las cuales cocinaban y limpiaban la casa, creció queriendo a una ilusión, y solo en los últimos meses estaba conociendo a su madre en realidad, cosa muy distinta a la madre de Marco, la cual la había acogido en su casa desde que conociera al chico en segundo de prescolar, galletas calientes y un vaso de leche tibia, eran uno de sus recuerdos más atesorados de su niñez, playeras de dinosaurios y short de mezclilla en lugar de vestidos rosados, de cumpleaños, el sentirse en un verdadero hogar, donde podía estar y jugar juegos de mesa en una tarde lluviosa, o molestando a Marco al mismo tiempo que jugaban en la vieja PlayStation.

— — ¿Se confesó verdad? — La pregunta le llego de golpe — se le confeso finalmente a Jackie Lynn Thomas ¿verdad? — era obvio que se había quedado pensando en sus recuerdos, mientras la señora Díaz llegaba por si misma a la respuesta correcta — si — fue lo único que pudo responder — mi pobre muchacho — exclamo la mayor — descuide lo superara — la chica tomo un poco más de limonada — es bastante fuerte a un que no lo aparenta — Angie Díaz sonrió ante la respuesta en apariencia desinteresada de la " **amiga** " de su hijo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo, antes de que el chico entrara a la cocina — ¿Qué hay de comer? — pregunto tímidamente el único hombre de la habitación — Croquetas de papa — respondió su madre — mis favoritas — replico Janna con una sonrisa, mientras se le hacía agua la boca — lávense las manos y siéntense en la mesa, mientras termino de freírlas de acuerdo — la chica se puso de pie con una sonrisa — está bien — arrastro a su " **amigo** " al baño a lavarse las manos, ante las protestas del mismo y las ligeras bullas de parte de la chica.

La tarde paso como casi todas las tardes entre semana, después de comer ayudaban con la limpieza en la casa, hacían sus tareas y cuando el sol se estaba poniendo Marco acompañaba a Janna hasta su casa, no importando el hecho que vivía cruzando la calle a tres casas de distancia, y que desde el pórtico de los Díaz se viera su puerta, su madre había establecido esa regla, y casi nunca se vio tentado a romperá " **salvo esa ocasión** " un recuerdo amargo para ambos en realidad — llegamos — anuncio el chico — que lastima y yo que disfrutaba tu platica — ambos rieron, dado que no hablaron en todo el camino — gracias — susurro el chico apenado — de nada — respondió tímidamente la chica — eres la mejor — dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla — " **amiga** " que alguien pudiera tener — ni una espada en su estómago se viera sentido tan terrible como esas palabras — descuida — mintió — nos vemos — repuso el chico con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su casa.

La casa de Janna era bonita, pero silenciosa, sin ese calor que caracterizaba a la casa Díaz, dejo su mochila el comedor, total su tarea estaba hecha, prendió la televisión desganada, y se sentó irritada sobre el sillón de la sala, " **amiga** " en verdad como odiaba esa palabra en realidad.

Pero sobre todo odiaba sentirse así al respecto, porque muy en el fondo ella no quería ser solo la " **amiga** " de Marco Díaz ni si quiera su " **mejor amiga"** , ella quería algo más, pero tenía miedo de que al buscar ese algo más, perdiera todo lo demás.


End file.
